1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle-ride electric vehicle equipped with, a head pipe steerably supporting a front fork with a front wheel journaled to a lower end portion and a steering handlebar, a main frame extending downward and rearward from the head pipe, and an electric motor generating power for rotatively driving a rear wheel.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle equipped with a battery, which supplies electric power to an electric motor, under a main frame extending downward and rearward from a head pipe has been disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-182669.
However, in the motorcycle disclosed in JP-A No. 2003-182669, a motor unit having an electric motor generating power for rotatively driving the rear wheel is attached between the lower portion of a front bracket hung from a main frame and the lower portion of a pivot frame extending downward from the rear end of the main frame, and a battery is disposed in a narrow space between the motor unit and the main frame, such that it is difficult to dispose a large battery.